


Secrets

by GabbyNorth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyNorth/pseuds/GabbyNorth
Summary: Most of the young people believe that they will live forever, they stay awake all night, they sneak off to tell each other secrets, they do bad things no matter what or why, like the time you gave "innocent" a kiss to the boyfriend of your best friend or the time you slept with the boy that you friend like, you knew that none of these things would be tell,they  would be your darkest secret. It becomes hell to have to keep these secrets so we have them, but the thing is that the only way to keep that secret is if you take it to the grave.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there will probably be many mistakes in spelling (:

 

> **A nigth to remember...**
> 
>  
>     
>     
>         - I ... - said a blond boy looking at the other boy who was lying on the bed, still naked, remembering what they had done.
>     
>     -Do not speak. Just pretend that this never happened. "Anthony said in a firm voice, and although he felt a strange sensation, there was nothing else to say, it was not like they could start a relationship, that idea was more than obsolete, for God's sake She thought about that, she had slept with Steve, the same Steve who went out with his sister, the same Steve that she loved with all her heart. He had gone to a party with his friends, in a second he was drunk, and the next he was waking up in a bed naked with his sister's boyfriend. -It would be better if you leave.- he spoke again.- She should not see you ..
>       
>     
>     
>         Steve just nodded, and began to put on his clothes, he was confused, his mind told him that he had done it was wrong and that it was absolutely twisted what he had done, but another part of him, the one that almost always did not think he said I wanted to be again, only this time I would like to remember it. I shook my head to clear those twisted thoughts, because those were twisted thoughts that he should not have. he finished putting on his clothes, he was about to leave when he decided to speak. "I'm so sorry." she said and left, she never saw Anthony's sad look.
>     
>     The screams in the street woke both brothers from their deep sleep, their heads hurt and did not remember much, or at least one of them did not. Each one woke up in his room with different memories of what had happened the night before.
>     
>     One remembered almost everything that happened at that party, and begged the gods that only he could do it. But to his bad luck this was not true.
>     
>     Because someone has the dirt to bury all of them alive, and the boys are a little closer to losing everything.
>       


End file.
